


Slenderverse Oneshots

by tribehybridhornets



Category: DarkHarvest00, EverymanHYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom, TribeTwelve
Genre: Alex(DarkHarvest00) - Freeform, Chris(DarkHarvest00) - Freeform, DarkHarvest00 - Freeform, EverymanHYBRID - Freeform, Firebrand - Freeform, Noah Maxwell - Freeform, Other, TribeTwelve - Freeform, habit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribehybridhornets/pseuds/tribehybridhornets
Relationships: Chris/Alex(DarkHarvest00), Firebrand (Tribe Twelve)/HABIT, Firebrand/Noah Maxwell, Jay Merrick/Tim Wright, NoahxObserver(TribeTwelve)
Kudos: 24





	1. So Uh...

Requests things! I won't do OC's or anything smut or lemon related, and no real people such as Adam Rosner, Troy Wagner, etc. in case y'all didn't read the description.

Leave feedback, too, if you want.

EDIT: PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU'D LIKE YOUR ONESHOT TO TAKE PLACE FROM NOW ON!

Thanks for reading!


	2. ChrisXAlex (Thank You...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by ShiroSoul on Wattpad

Chris was shaking and crying after having being chased by the Order, he didn't want to go home, it didn't feel safe there.

"Can I stay with you?" He hesitantly asked Alex.

Alex laughed nervously. "Uh, I'd have to ask my parents..." He started to get up, but Chris grabbed his arm. "Wait."

Chris turned his to Alex, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, can you stay in here until..."

"Sure?" Alex said, it sounding more like a question than a statement.

Alex slowly sat down.

"Thank you..." Chris mumbled.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Chris started thinking what happened and started crying harder.

"Shhh, no, don't cry." Alex comforted, surprising himself by pulling Chris into a hug. "It'll be okay..."

Chris' eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. He eventually calmed down. "Thank you..."


	3. JayxTim(Sleep)

Jay and Tim checked into the nearest hotel, they both were exhaused.

Jay lay on a bed and Tim lay next to him.

Jay looked over at Tim, "Aren't you gonna lay..." He trailed off.

Tim didn't say anything, but just lay there, his head buried into the pillow.

Jay sat in silence, playing with his fingers nervously.

Tim unexpectedly wrapped an arm around Jay.

Jay blushed. "Tim, what are you?"

Tim mumbled something into the pillow, but Jay couldn't hear it.

"What?" 

"I said just except it."

Jay's eyes widened in surprise and Tim grabbed Jay's hand.

Jay wrapped his fingers around Tim's and eventually fell asleep.


	4. FirebrandxNoah(What the Fuck?!)

Noah walked down the boardwalk, losing hope of getting out.

But that's when Firebrand appeared in front of him.

"Oh great, another-"

But that was when Firebrand kissed him.

Noah turned red and his widened, he didn't kiss back.

Firebrand pulled away, smirking.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"A gift, I know you haven't kissed anyone in years."

Firebrand disappeared before Noah could protest.

"What the fuck?!"


	5. FirebrandxHABIT

Firebrand sat in a bar, he was using one of the Noah's in the timeline as a vessel so he wouldn't attract attention.

He was only a little happier than Noah because sure, he had some advantages over the Collective; he'd escaped them, was freed, and a fucking God.

But he was still lonely, still running from them, still afraid.

There was that and the fact that he hated the way he looked in his true form.

A creepy ass shadow with eyes on his hands; he had a cool trick where he could make them appear anywhere. Hell, he could even look like a cyclops if he wanted to.

But still, it only worked when he was trying to convey a message to Noah; Why use a camera when you can make a video with your own fucking mind? But it only worked when he was in fact, in his true form sadly.

So once a week, he'd go to his local bar, and drink.

Well, one night, another entity decided to go there.

HABIT sat next to Firebrand, he didn't even realize it until he felt Firebrand's eyes burning into the back of his skull.

He snapped his head around, irritated someone had the nerve to just fucking stare at him. 

"What?!"

But his mood quickly changed when he saw who it was.

He just stared for a moment, before saying. "Oh, Firebrand? What are you doing here?"

Firebrand gave HABIT a look as if to say "really?"

"HABIT, I'm an alcoholic."

HABIT nodded. "True."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"So, needed a drink?" Firebrand laughed.

"Yeah, I'm glad I have company now." HABIT said uncharacteristically and stopped. "Well, as good as company can get." He quickly added.

Some time passed and lets just say, the two were pretty damn drunk.

HABIT was being unusually nice.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Firebrand asked suspiciously.

"What? I can't be nice once and awhile?" He laughed.

"Oh no, I'm just wondering. You usually-"

HABIT laughed. "I'm messing with you, Brandy."

"Brandy?"

"Yes, that's your new nickname."

"Huh." He nodded, taking this in.

HABIT stared at him for a long time. "What are you looking at?" Firebrand asked, though he didn't seem mad.

"I could ask you the same thing."

HABIT chuckled. "You're kind of cute." His widened, realizing what he just said. "Uh..."

Before HABIT could back what he said up, Firebrand leaned and kissed him. "You are, too." He said pulling away so their foreheads were touching.


	6. FirebrandxHABIT

Firebrand was homeless due to the fact that when he became who he was, his house was Noah's now. Then, there was the fact that he was an alcoholic, spending money on that most of the time didn't exactly help. He was however, able to stay at hotels thanks to his teleportation powers, he just had to make sure he wasn't caught.

It was a pretty boring day, Noah had still been updating his blog; the record of Milo's journal, and he hadn't really uploaded a video since Rendezvous, and that was in June of last year.

Being a demon wasn't all what it was all cracked up to be, some people probably think being a demon would be cool, messing with people, scaring the living shit out of them, etc.

Other people would think it was terrible, demons were terrible creatures. That is, if they even believed in demons, that was another story entirely.

Firebrand didn't do anything the average demon would do, he didn't kill anyone, haunt anyone, nothing like that. Occasionally, he'd scare people, but that was about it. The reason for that, was probably because he could sympathize with humans, being that he was a human, at one point.

So, most days, when Noah hadn't been making progress and he wasn't yelling at him over Twitter to get to work, he'd just lay in his hotel room, watching TV, eating popcorn, with some alcohol, of course.

Tonight seemed to be different, though. 

Tonight was different because behind his hotel, was another demon.

Another demon that had felt really nervous.

Nervous for the first time in his life.

He didn't understand this feeling, he had been feeling a lot of emotions lately.

He'd felt a strange feeling every time he saw Firebrand, there was just something about the other demon that made him lose that usual cockiness he usually held.

He hated it, but he loved it.

He loved seeing Firebrand, the other demon didn't even have to speak for him to just feel...Happiness.

That demon was HABIT.

HABIT had been following Firebrand for a long time, in his true form, appearing invisible.

Firebrand had felt like he was being watched—More so than usual, but he just couldn't seem to figure out why so he just brushed it off as it being his imagination.

But today was different for HABIT.

Today he was going to admit his feelings for Firebrand.

Admit he'd been watching him.

Admit everything.

It was Valentines Day, after all.

He was practically shaking, flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. He slowly and shakily raised his hand and knocked.

Firebrand was surprised to hear this, he looked through the peephole only to find...No one. He raised an eyebrow, confused. Opening the door, he stepped out and looked around.

"Hello?"

He walked forward only to feel like he stepped on something, he looked down. Seeing his foot had stepped on some flowers and next to those flowers, was a box of chocolate. He leaned down, smiling a bit.

Who could have possibly sent these to him, of all people?


	7. FirebrandxNoah

Noah had been worrying a lot lately about Firebrand, he hadn't heard from him in a very long time.

He might've hated him, but that didn't mean he didn't worry about him.

That's when, speak of the devil, Firebrand appeared at his house.

"So I have good news and bad news."

Noah ran to Firebrand before he could even finish, wrapping his arms around him and burrying his face in his chest.

"What the fuck happened to you?!"

"I uh, I've been busy lately."

"I thought you were dead, I thought I was going to die. Don't ever do that to me again!" He sobbed.

"Uh, why are you upset?"

"I just fucking told you you dick!" 

Firebrand could feel his shirt being soaked with Noah's tears.

He sighed. "It's okay, I'll try to...Keep you updated more, okay?"

Noah nodded against Firebrand shirt, trying to calm down. "You better you fucking asshole!"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." He said, running a hand through Noah's hair.

They were the same person, why was this upset? And another thing, he thought Noah hated him. But there he was crying because of his absence.

He didn't understand this, but part of him liked it. It felt good to be cared about.


	8. Firebrand and HABIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning character death. Not necessarily a ship, but it's up for interpretation.

It was a pretty normal day, Firebrand and HABIT had been walking around the neighborhood like they usually did when there was nothing else to do.

When suddenly, Firebrand got a feeling in the pit of his stomach and held it. HABIT being HABIT, thought Firebrand was just dramatic as he seemed to usually do, and rolled his eyes. "It's probably just...I don't know, cramps or something." HABIT said when Firebrand complained, sounding almost bored.

"You don't understand, it's like...A feeling that something bad will happen." Firebrand said, sounding worried.

"Well, can't you see the future or some shit?" HABIT asked, looking up at Firebrand.

"Well yeah, but...I don't know, my powers have...Acting up lately? It takes a lot of strength to see the future..." Firebrand said, sounding more and more worried by the minute.

"Hey, I bet it's nothing. Maybe lay off the booze, huh?" HABIT joked, giving a lopsided grin.

"H-HABIT, I'm serious. Booze hasn't messed up my powers before..."

"Okay, okay. I was just jokin', anyway." HABIT replied, rolling his eyes. "And anyway, I'm sure it's nothin', just calm down, Brandy."

"Okay, but...I'm beginning to feel overwhelmed...Can we go back to your place?"

HABIT, once again, rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Of you're gonna be such a pussy about it, sure. But you've gotta do get us home."

"But why?"

"Cause you're the one insistin' that we should." HABIT said, as if it were obvious.

"Okay, okay, fine." Firebrand said, concentrating on getting them home. But...Nothing. 

"Well?"

Firebrand's eyes widened. "N-Nothing. It's not working."

"I really think this is just all in your head, but fine, I'll do it." HABIT said, teleporting them to the house.

~~~~~~~

Once they home, Firebrand seemed to be visibly panicking. He crossed his arms. "It's so cold in here, could you turn the heat up?"

HABIT raised an eyebrow, turn the heat on? Firebrand never got cold, so this was definitely strange. "Uh, sure, I guess."

"Uh, thank you...And HABIT?"

HABIT turned, seemingly annoyed. "What?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Firebrand visibly flinched. "Never mind..."

HABIT found himself feeling something strange, was it sympathy? No, there was no way. He grimaced, cursing himself for feeling this way. He took a deep breath, trying to sound calm. "What is it, Brandy?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had any blankets..."

HABIT was about to say no, but something about Brandy's facial expression made him turn around and go to Evan's room to get blankets. 

When HABIT came back, Firebrand was curled up in a ball shivering.

HABIT sighed dramatically. "Oh, come on. It's not that cold." He said, going over and giving him the blankets.

The only response HABIT got was Firebrand muttering quiet. "Thank you..."

HABIT just nodded, sitting next to Firebrand, who was trying to get the blanket to cover as much of as it possibly could.

HABIT looked at Firebrand in confusion. "You drunk?"

Firebrand glared and shook his head, his teeth chattering and his face turning blue.

Firebrand usually could make himself look like Noah, but he also had a more shadowy, true form. That form appeared, as he was too weak to hold his humanoid form.

"Goodbye..." Firebrand mumbled, a tear rolling down his cheek.

HABIT looked where Firebrand was, but he had vanished. Gone. HABIT had no idea where he could have went, but he had a good idea what could've happened. He sighed, "You tried your best." He muttered to himself.


	9. ObserverxNoah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on Wattpad, I don’t really ship Observer and Noah so that’s why the why the quality sucks

Noah lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He hated sleeping, he hated darkness, he hated the stars and the moon. He hated anything that had to do with the night, really. 

The darkness terrified him, darkness meant the shadow fuckers had an easier way to hide and stalk him, had an easier way to get to him.

Every night, he'd lay in bed, trying to stay awake. Drink unhealthy amounts of pop and coffee, anything with caffeine so he could stay awake. He had to stay awake. Thought of him falling asleep and waking up in their realm horrified him, it happened more times than you'd expect.

He bit his lip nervously.

Another reason why he tried keeping himself up was the constant, horrifying nightmares. They seemed to get worse every time he slept and he didn't want to know how worse they could get after that fact.

So, this was a typical night, he'd occasionally check his phone to distract himself, and that's what he was about to do...When he felt someone or something staring at him, he froze, fear paralyzing him.

Then, whatever it was seemed to move out of the shadows. 

Noah seemed notice those glasses shining. 

Kevin. He thought, swearing under his breath, as his whole body shook.

The Observer moved closer to him and kissed his cheek, disappearing into the shadows.

"The fuck was that?" Noah muttered to himself.


	10. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an angsty chapter about Firebrand and his mom, read at your own risk!

Firebrand sat on a bench at a park, thinking about his current predicament. Noah, the Collective, the Observer, the Admin...

He was planning his next move.

Firebrand had his shadowy form; his shadowy form with the pinhole like eyes and eyes all over his body. Then, there was his humanoid form, which was pretty self explanatory. It looked...Human, and since he was in public, he was using that form to avoid stares and the SCP Foundation most likely locking him up for being whatever he was now.

"Noah?" He heard a voice say, making him flinch a bit.

There were a lot of possibilities in this situation.

A. The most obvious one, there could be a man named Noah at the park and this was just a coincidence.

B. Noah was here somehow because fucked up timeline shit had happened, which he'd really hate if that were true because he'd have to reverse some shit.

Or C. Someone had decided to call him Noah, which was a very strange thing, in his opinion, for someone to be calling him that.

He whipped his head around to see which option this had been and his mouth gaped open.

It was his mom.

He was speechless.

"Where have you been?! I've been trying to get ahold of you for years!"

Firebrand just sat, his throat had closed up.

His mom had rolled her eyes. "Oh come here." She said, wrapping her arms around him. He stiffened, he hadn't been hugged or really had any physical contact other than abuse in years, then slowly wrapped his arms around her.

His eyes watered, was this a dream? What the fuck was this? His lip trembled and he slightly shook in her arms.

"Noah, are you okay?" Firebrand's mom, Sharon had asked, looking at him in concern. But he only stared back, a tear running down his cheek.

"Oh honey..." His mom said sympathetically, wiping the tear away from his cheek. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Firebrand cleared his throat, trying to get the words he wanted to say out. "...I...I thought you...I thought were dead..." He managed to get out in a raspy voice. 

"Dead? Why would we be dead?" Sharon asked, looking at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"They...They told me...They showed me you were..." Firebrand began, then only began to cry harder, as his mom wrapped his arms around him again.

"It's okay..."


	11. NoahxFemale!Reader Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Requested by marblehornets123 On Wattpad
> 
> This isn't really romantic, but it interesting and fun to write  
> Edit: I forgot to mention this takes place before Crawlspace

You walked along the boardwalk, you had just moved to Florida and heard about Victor Park. It seemed pretty so far, compared to your hometown. You smiled, enjoying the quietness. 

But the quietness didn't last long.

A man in his early twenties began walking the same way you did, he seemed paranoid, lost even. 

"Uh sir, are you alright?"

The man flinched and stared at you wide eyed. "Please don't be a fuckin' hallucination."

You looked at the man confused.

"Who um, who...Are you?" He asked.

"Um, my name is Y/N? I'm new to the neighborhood and heard this place was pretty."

"Leave while you can, please. It's not safe. Fuck, you know what? I-I don't know if we can even leave...Unless you're...O-One of them..." Noah shook slightly. "C-Can I come with you? 

You looked at him, puzzled. "Come with me?" This guy seemed like a stranger, he could literally be anyone, you didn't know. He also seemed a little nuts and that didn't help his case. "I-I won't like, go in your car. I-I just want to see if I...Can leave."

You blinked. "So...You just want to walk with me?"

The man nodded, almost frantically.

You thought for a moment, you supposed it couldn't be that bad...Right?

The man stared at you expectantly.

"...Okay."

The man looked like he was holding back from jumping up and down, and you two began walking.

~~~~~

"So, what's your name?" You asked.

"Noah Maxwell..." The man seemed distracted, glancing around the park.

You then noticed his camera and anger rose within you.

"Is this some kind of joke?" You asked angrily.

"W-What? No--"

You interrupted him before he could finish. "Then, what the fuck is that?" You pointed at the camera he'd been trying to hide.

"O-Oh, this? I--"

You intervened again. "You scared me to death, I thought something was wrong with you. Or worse, something was after you-- Or us! Is this for some stupid YouTube video or TV show?! You're fucking sick, you know that?!" You began to storm off, when you felt an arm grip yours.

"No no no, you don't understand. I-It's..I.."

"It's what?!' You asked impatiently.

"D-Do you have your phone on you?"

You looked at him, seemingly confused and frustrated.

Noah put his hands up in surrender, taking a deep breath. "Just...Just trust me...Please..." He seemed to begging.

You stared at him, then hesitantly took out your phone.

~~~~~

Noah paused paused the camera and showed you the footage he had on iy and you were pretty speechless, to say the least. 

"Why isn't like this for me?" You asked, sounding a little suspicious, as you glanced around. 

"I-I don't know, but you've gotta believe me. This really did happen."

Part of you felt like this was sort of prank, but another part of you really did believe Noah. How scared he looked when he gazed at you. How mentally unstable he seemed.

You sighed, despite yourself. "Okay fine, I'll see what I can do..."

Noah perked up. "Wait, you wanna help me?! Seriously?!"

You nodded. "Yes, but if this is fake, I'm gonna...Well, I don't know. But I'll be angry."

"It's a deal then." Noah smiled and it seemed genuine, unlike the nervous smiles he always gave in his videos.


	12. NoahxFemale!Reader Part 2

You walked with Noah, he still seemed jittery and paranoid, glancing around to see if anyone was following you two. You found yourself feeling paranoid, too, maybe not as much as Noah. But you still did feel fear rising within you, and Noah wasn't helping. You knew that if everything he told you was true, then he wasn't doing it on purpose. But if it wasn't, well, you weren't lying when you said you'd be angry.

The two of you walked in stillness so you took a deep breath, deciding to break it. "So, why are they following you again?" The only footage you saw was Noah getting stuck in some fake house, then another clip where he talked to someone who looked a lot like him, next him getting pushed off of the observation tower, and finally a really long video that you were still trying to process in your head and couldn't exactly explain. I mean, there were fortune cookies, a talking book, he arrived here, for some reason you couldn't explain. lt was confusing.

So as expected, you were terrified, but also bewildered.

Noah sighed. "It's a long fuckin' story."

You paused. "Okay, I have time." You still needed to continue moving into your house. But at this point, you'd already spent a lot of time watching this Noah guy's videos, anyway, so you didn't care too much anymore, as long as you weren't here all day.

"Look, I'd love to share. But I don't want you to die."

You almost laughed. "Seriously? I'm sure I won't die." You retorted.

Noah sighed. "You don't get it, everyone I've ever met after this has died."

You rolled your eyes. "Look, I'm sure it's just coincidence." But the stone cold look on Noah's face ran a shiver down your spine. He sighed. "Look, just please try to help me get out of here, and if it fails, then that's on me. Don't try again, but I need to ask you of one thing."

You blinked. "Uh, yeah?"

"You can't come here again."

You looked at him, puzzled. "You can't just tell me not to visit an area again, that's--"

"You don't understand, this place is Hell. I don't need you getting trapped here, too."

You hesitated. "But that's not fair to you."

Noah laughed bitterly. "Life isn't fair."

You bit your lip. "We're getting out of here, both of us." Before Noah could say anything, you began walking off, Noah following behind you hesitantly.

~~~~

You were near the end of the boardwalk, but stopped, taking a deep breath. You held Noah's hand, that would have to throw whoever was keeping him here off, right? You thought, as you kept walking, feeling confident.

You began to reach the parking lot, finding your car.

You looked at Noah, who was looking around frantically. "I'm free?" He kept looking around, pointing his camera in all directions. "I'm free! I can't believe I'm free!"

He began jumping up and down, as you backed up slowly. Then laughed, happy with his excitement. 

He looked at you and smiled widely, grabbing your shoulders. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He kissed you deeply and continued to bounce up and down, practically skipping to his car, as you sat there, stunned and touched your lips gently, still feeling the wetness of where his lips once were. "Did that really happen?" You asked yourself.

~~~~~

Once Noah had calmed down, he apologized for the sudden smooch and you two exchanged numbers.

Out of his cheerfulness, or maybe just to reward you for helping him, he told you where the videos would be uploaded, which turned out to be, as expected, YouTube. 

He probably would regret it later, you figured, since he seemed so bent on not telling you what was going on. But you didn't care, you wanted to know.

So, that day, you began watching his YouTube channel, which turned out to be called TribeTwelve, which was, admittedly, a strange name. But there were weirder things you already saw on his camera, so you didn't question it too much and found out the answer to why it was called that when you watched his first video.

It took you a few days to go through all of his content because there were a lot of videos on his channel, but eventually you caught up. 

Then, you remembered you had his phone number and texted him, asking him to send you the videos on his camera.

You were expecting to be ignored, considering he seemed to want to distance himself from you as much as possible. But to your surprise, he actually did reply to your texts, and did send you the videos, even telling you the order they were in. "They're not in the best quality since I haven't edited them yet, but here you go."

You honestly didn't really care about the quality, you just wanted a refresher. You thanked him and watched them in the order Noah told you, the videos making more sense now that you had more context and you decided to do as Noah asked and not go to the boardwalk again. 

You wanted to hold onto the belief that this was all fake, but Noah's glee when you helped him get out of the boardwalk seemed so...Genuine.

You two continued to talk, despite Noah actually calling you, having a mental breakdown due to feeling horrified he'd cause your death and/or misery. You reassured him everything would be fine since you were, like him, a stubborn little shit.

He ended up giving you his Twitter and told you a lot things about his situation that most viewers didn't seem to know, which honestly? Felt pretty honoring, he trusted you, it seemed.

Despite Noah being irrational, at times, and headstrong. He was a good guy.

Your relationship bloomed and you began talking about other things and it blossomed into a friendship, the two of you hanging out quite a bit.

Eventually, you began to develop a crush on Noah.

You didn't tell him for months, but eventually worked up the courage to tell him and he told you he felt the same way and the two of you began dating, in the end.

For months, Noah still called you crying, saying you would die if you continued to be with him or that he wasn't good enough for you.

But one day, he stopped and seemed to have accepted you wouldn't leave no matter what.


	13. JayxBrian(Bray)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested -Jay-Merrick- on Wattpad, it’s AU where Jay and Brian are roommates in college

The two men walked into the dorm, ready to see Brian's roommate, Jay.

Everything had finally been moved into the dorm except a few very minor things, Tim was there to help Brian move those things into the apartment-- (I looked up synonyms for dorm and that was one of the things to pop up. If it's wrong, please let me know)-- so he wouldn't have to keep making trips back and forth.

Brian only had a couple boxes in his car so it was no big deal. Besides, the two were together a majority of the time, anyway.

Jay was sitting on the couch, watching some TV show, or maybe it was a movie? Brian hadn't really glanced at the screen long enough to find out.

Jay looked at them and smiled, making Brian's heart melt. He loved Jay's smiles, they always seemed so genuine. He couldn't help himself, as he smiled goofily back at him.

Tim looked between the two, he found Brian's crush to be pretty obvious. But chose to never say anything, as he never told him about it and it seemed rude to just assume. For all he knew, maybe he just really liked Jay...A lot.

He didn't know.

Tim then felt the weight of the box becoming heavier from holding onto it for a long time and looked down at it. "Hey uh, you want me to help you set up or...?" He trailed off.

Brian looked at Tim, the smile he gave Jay not leaving his face. "Uh, just set it on my bed. I'll take care of it." He said, setting the box he had on the floor.

Tim nodded and began to head that way.

"Thanks, Tim."

He grunted in response.

Brian looked back at Jay. "So, what're you watching?" He asked casually.

"Ah, just some horror movie."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like horror."

"Yeah, but there was nothing on." He looked at the screen, then back at Brian. "Besides, now I have to someone cling onto if I get scared." 

Jay then blushed, as if just realizing what he'd said.

Brian also blushed, as Tim entered the room again, the box he was previously carrying gone. 

"Well, the box is on the bed like you asked. You sure you don't want me to help you unpack?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. But thank you, Tim."

"No problem, dude." Tim left the dorm, already taking out a cigarette, as he reached the door, making Brian and Jay chuckle to themselves.

Tim left and there was silence.

Jay picked at the jacket's sleeves that he usually seemed to wear, seemingly nervous. God, why did he have to say that? Brian probably wasn't even gay and here he was unconsciously flirting with him! He wanted to just curl up into a ball and die. 

He was shrinking into himself, feeling more and more anxious about the ordeal, before he felt someone sit next to him.

Jay looked over, it was Brian. After all, who else could it be? He was smiling at Jay, as he gave an awkward smile back.

Brian looked over at the TV. "What movie are you watching?"

"Scream." Jay mumbled, he seemed terrified. Unconsciously moving closer to Brian.

Brian blushed, looking around, before grabbing the remote. "I'm sure there's something...More tame on." He stated, pulling up the guide and scrolling through it. 

Just as Jay said, nothing was on.

Brian paused. "How a movie? I have some DVD's." He suggested.

Jay softly nodded.

A few moments later, the movie was all set up.

It was a comedy.

When the comedy had ended, Jay insisted they watch another movie.

Then, when that was over, they watched another.

Another and another.

You get the point.

A few hours later, Jay had fallen asleep and at some point, his head fell onto Brian's shoulder.

Brian's heart melted. 

He thought about moving. But this was too cute.


	14. Reflecting(A Firebrand Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, the name pretty much explains what happens in this chapter. This is just self indulgent

Firebrand stared up at the ceiling, he seemed to be playing with his powers.

In human form, out of human form. 

Several eyes open, several eyes closed.

Light a fire, put the fire out.

He did this when he was home and admittedly pretty bored.

He thought about his most recent encounter with the Observer.

"How would your parents feel if they knew you were like this? I bet they'd be disappointed!"

His parents.

Man, he missed his parents. 

His whole family, really. 

How would they feel about this? Would they run, scream? Or would they be accepting?

Firebrand shook his head.

Accepting? In what world would a parent be accepting of their child being what he was?

Especially when he wasn't even sure what a "Rogue God" was supposed to be.

Sure, he knew he was a God, and he had gone rogue, considering he'd broken quite a few rules.

Things were pretty fucked, from the Collective's stand point.

He laughed to himself, feeling a sense of pride.

He was proud he hadn't fallen for the Collective's bullshit, but then again, the only reason he was free from them was because of HABIT.

HABIT.

HABIT was...Weird.

He still did some fucked up shit.

Okay, some very fucked up shit. But he'd still freed Firebrand, and he still did things for him that he was eternally grateful for.

Firebrand tried years ago to make him stop murdering and to change his ways, but failed every time.

That was when they were just getting to know each other.

It'd been so many years now, so much time had passed.

Now, he couldn't care less what HABIT did in his spare time.

He'd seen a lot of dead bodies while living with HABIT.

Yes, they lived together.

HABIT had told him he could stay with him until he got back on his feet. But over time, it seemed like they just developed a bond and Firebrand never moved out.

At least, that was how Firebrand saw it. If HABIT saw it any other way, then he was probably fucked.

But so much time had passed without HABIT mentioning anything, that he truly doubted he cared.

That was the thing about HABIT, he seemed so heartless, so awful. Yet, he seemed to have a small fraction of a heart for the other demon.

A very small fraction.

See, Firebrand wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't do anything irresponsible.

He might've been immortal, but he still didn't look forward to living on the streets again.

That was Hell.

If he did anything too terribly stupid, HABIT could easily kick him out.

He was unpredictable, after all.

That being said, living with him seemed to make Firebrand insensitive when he knew HABIT was torturing his victims. 

At first, it bothered him. Made him cry, even.

But now...Now, as he lay there, hearing the screams of a girl he'd never met. The only thing he could describe what he was feeling was numbness.

Or maybe it was the fact that being a God seemed to make his emotions, in general, very different from those around him, over time.

He heard HABIT walk down the attic's steps and the door closing behind him, his footsteps could be heard down the hall, as he stopped at the entity's door and grinned at him, covered in blood.

"Hey there." Was all Firebrand said, as HABIT snickered and walked off.


	15. The Problems of a Rogue God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Self harm, suicidal thoughts, and gore. Read at your own risk

Firebrand paced in his room.

Sometimes, he loved himself. He was a fucking God, he could literally do whatever he wanted and get away with it. 

He could do what he wanted, when he wanted, and no one could do anything about it.

...But other days, days like today, he absolutely despised himself.

Why did he have to be so stupid, so fucking ugly?

A freak! A fucking monster!

He held his head in his hands, he tried beer, he was drunk off his ass all day today. But it hadn't helped!

He screamed, he didn't have the energy today to be in his humanoid form, so he just sat there, pin prick eyes and all.

He was so fucking Depressed today.

He'd banged his head against the wall and screamed out as loud as he could, but it hadn't worked. 

He was so angry at himself, he wanted to die. But he couldn't, he was immortal, after all.

He suddenly grabbed his satchel, he usually carried it around. But he was at home so he just lay it on his bed.

He pulled out the knife out HABIT had given him in case the mood ever struck him and he finally wanted to kill someone. 

He then moved the knife back and stabbed his hand eye, crying out in pain.

Fuck, that hurt!

Firebrand began sobbing from the pain he'd caused himself.

"What the fuck is with all the yelling?" HABIT asked irritably, walking into the room.

Firebrand looked at HABIT, tears streaming down his face.

HABIT raised an eyebrow, moving closer to him.

He then noticed Firebrand had stabbed himself in the eye of his hand.

"You...Any particular reason you did that?"

"Worthless, stupid..."

HABIT paused and said in the most nonchalant tone. "Well, I mean, I don't think you're worthless. You're gonna help me defeat Stick-In-the-Mud and you're also pretty smart, if you ask me." He said bluntly.

Firebrand just looked at HABIT.

"However, it is pretty stupid stabbing yourself, as it'll just heal, anyway.

Firebrand swallowed. "I know..."

"Then, why are you doing it?"

Firebrand didn't answer.


	16. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so basically, I’ve run into a couple of people who see Firebrand and HABIT’s relationship as abusive and toxic.
> 
> I recently got into vocaloid and discovered a song called Love by Creep-P  
> Trigger Warning: Abuse referenced and implied

Firebrand and HABIT's relationship wasn't the best.

Loving you wasn't really that much of a chore, but tolerating you're whims. Oh that's a fucking bore!

HABIT was nice on good days, but...Other days, were just awful.

Give me that holy book, give it right here. Flipping through it pages, laughing at your cheatery!

Firebrand was very broken and when HABIT would abuse him as such, it only made him feel worse than he already did.

Seeking love like a little bitch. You're so desperate, like you're in heat!

He'd end up drinking and crying, only making the situation worse.

Saying that you're changing, one more lie that's how you're faking. Won't fool anyone, but yourself!

HABIT would tell him he was a failure of a demon for not wanting death and destruction.

You are absolutely hopeless, you are a God damned liar!

This made Firebrand's awful self esteem worse than it already was.

Yet, I just keep making love, to this ugly, ugly you!

He swore to himself to never commit these crimes.

I'm in love with you.

But he definitely had thought about it and fuck, that made him feel terrible for thinking about in the first place.

(Like the piece of garbage that I claimed that you are!)

He knew himself well enough that he was certain he'd never ever kill anyone, but that didn't stop the curiosity that seeped into his thoughts.

Desperately clinging to you.

What if? He wondered, what if one day, he did stoop to HABIT's level? Hurting people for no reason all the time.

(Without me, you'd be a lump of broken shards!)

He held his head in his hands. No, stop it. That won't happen, he knew he was crazy. But he wasn't that crazy...Was he?

In desperate need of you.

"SHUT UP!!" He'd thought, crying harder.

(Loving me just for your God damned self-pity).

He wasn't like him, he would never be like him.

I've fallen for you.

Funny, wasn't loving the demon bad enough? Maybe excepting the murderous side of him made him just as bad...

(Living through this love just for sheer sympathy).

Maybe he was just as terrible for excepting his flaws.

Oh, loving you was as simple as chewing needles!

Speak of the devil, he began to hear footsteps.

Wanting you was a complete waste of my damn time!

Firebrand's lip quivered, as HABIT stepped into the room.

Needing endless care, your ego so small and feeble.

HABIT looked Firebrand up and down, seemingly unimpressed.

They love me, then love me not. Sayin' that they gotta make me theirs, it's so unclean and sinful. This thing called love is so baleful.

Firebrand looked at HABIT, bracing for any criticism he would get for drinking again.

Keep on lying, keep on talking. Lean in closer and keep on lying.

HABIT sighed and sat next to Firebrand.

Love me! Love me!

"Drinkin' again?" HABIT has asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

LOVE ME!! HATE ME!! FUCK ME!! FUCK OFF!!

Firebrand was already defending himself. "I do it to cope! You know that!"

They keep on praying and I'll keep on playing.

"I didn't even say anything!" HABIT had yelled back.

I can't stop yelling. "Stop me! Save me from self-pity!"

"But you were gonna!" Firebrand shot back.

All those who say they do anything to show me their love.

"No, I wasn't!"

Bow down to your sin, to your dirty lies, to all your dirty lies.

Firebrand began sobbing again and HABIT rolled his eyes.


	17. EvanxReader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by _Certified_Failure_ on Wattpad

You'd decided to go to the park to take a walk, but unfortunately had gotten lost while doing so.

There was no one around to help you for a while, and you, being the dramatic person you are, were starting to get worried you'd never be able to get out of here.

Finally, after a few hours, you'd seen a figure in the distance. 

Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a man who seemed rather strange.

He was looking off into the distance and seemed lost in thought, he didn't even have his phone out.

"Uh, excuse me?" You'd asked, trying to get his attention.

He looked over at you. "Oh hey, sorry, what's up?" He'd asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, uh, I kind of got lost. Do you know where the parking lot is?" You'd asked.

"Oh yeah." He gave directions, but being the unconfident and horrible-at-directions person you were, you just stared at him blankly.

He stared back, before giving a chuckle. "Want me to show you?" He asked.

You nodded. "Yeah..." You mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed you didn't know what he meant when giving instructions.

"Alright, follow me." He began leading you down the trail you guys were.

You were quiet, for the most part, the man feeling a little awkward. "So," He began, trying to make things a little less awkward. "What's your name, anyway?" He asked. 

"Oh, (Y/N)." You answered shyly.

"(Y/N)? That's a cool name, my name's Evan. Nice to meet ya."

You nodded timidly.

"Hey, you don't need to be shy. I'm not gonna hurt ya, what do ya like to do, (Y/N)?" He asked.

"I like to draw and listen to music."

Evan perked up. "Oh sweet, I like to draw, too. Music is also cool, I like all kinds of music." He chuckled. "What kind of stuff you like to draw?"

"Oh, I like drawing creepy things or cute things like ships and shit." You explained.

"Oh, I love creepy shit. You like Death Proof?" He asked, giving a hopeful smile.

"Death Proof? I've never heard of that." You shook your head. 

"Oh, we should watch it sometime! You seem cool, we should hang out. You live around here?"

You nodded. "Yeah, I live in Princeton."

"Oh, me too, dude. Maybe you can give me your number or somethin'— Wait, that doesn't sound creepy, does it?" 

You chuckled, shaking your head. "No, it's okay."

You exchanged numbers and you couldn't help but blush a bit.

Evan was admittedly pretty attractive, you'd never had someone attractive give you their phone number or anything.

Maybe it was a stupid thing to be happy over, maybe you were overthinking it. But you were happy about it, nonetheless.


End file.
